Predictions gone wrong
by forgotten words
Summary: This is a few years after the manga's, Lili's father is chosen to go investigating in America. Hilsboro, Oregon. Its up to Spica to slove the case, but can she do it without Hiro by her side? And whats this? Hiro has a half brother! I hope you enjoy this
1. Time For A Change

**Predictions gone wrong**

**Chapter one - Time for a change**

* * *

Things you might want to know- 

Okay so Lili and Hiro have been together for a few years now, she still lives with her parents, but that's because of her secret. She was planning to move out, but they decided that instead of her trying to find a house during the summer that it was time for a vacation. Or in other words time for a change. I hope you enjoy this! Oh and I don't own Zodiac P.I.

* * *

Warning- I will have some graphic scenes, because this is a murder we are after, so if you don't think you want to read about Lili tracking down a killer and meeting the killers victims this may not be the story for you! Oh and i do introduce a couple new characters.

* * *

Lili sat at her desk in the reading room, although she wasn't really paying any attention to the fortune reading laid out in front of her. Her thoughts where playing around with the fact that Hiro was going on vacation during the summer break in America. Her father like normal burst into the room, "Dad! How many times do I have to tell you not to just barge in like that?" She said in a higher tone, then when she was just talking. Her mom appeared in the doorway right behind her father, she whore a large smile. Lili had missed her mom a lot when she disappeared but it seemed odd to have her just stand in a doorway like that. 

"We're moving to America!" Her father said. He held a letter in his hands out for her to read. Lili took it and began to read, she skipped the formal addressing and half of the second paragraph,

_"As head of the department of nation wide crimes, we decided that you would be the best inspector for the job. We need you to transfer over to a house set up in America. You'll be placed in a town called Hillsboro, Oregon. The job as mentioned above is a murder case, we have already sent the same letter to one other who we decided would be best for the job. We our hoping that you…."_ Skipping a few more paragraphs she found some interesting facts about the murderer.

_"We have found that the killer likes to leave little clues for us, for example the killer left a stone craving of the victim on the front door step with a small letter stating, 'To love someone, is to heal them from all pain'. The victim in this case was dying of brain cancer. Another example of this killers love to tease, is a case where he left a beautiful wooden craving of the victim similar to the one before, with a note stating 'Once upon a time a goddess fell from the skies, who wouldn't want to help her fly free again?' the victim was a young lady who in a horse show accident became blind. In both case's the killer seemed to know about the victims…"_ Lili noticed that all the killings had happened within a thirty-mile radius and over a time period of three months. A smile spread on her lips and knew she was being a little greedy, but this trip meant that she might be able to bump into Hiro in America. Her mother's sweet voice interrupted Lili's thoughts as she said,

"What do you think honey?" Her eyes held a slight sparkle of joy, Lili knew that her mom couldn't wait to see if she could crack this case before her father could.

"Sounds fun!" Lili said. She returned her mothers challenge with a smile that showed her hidden joy.

* * *

Lili sighed it had taken them a week to get ready and another two days just to get here. She sighed as she feels back onto her bed, which was already here by the time they got here. It reminded her of a summer cottage she had seen in the movies. She was tried from all the unpacking she had been doing. She hadn't brought much, although the house came prepared for them to live in it for summer break and to her luck some of the school year, everything was in boxes. It was late outside and jet lag had her wondering how much the time difference is here and where she lived. Shaking her head she turned her thoughts back to their temporary house. It was a two-story house; she was upstairs which had a large window facing the moon. She stood up of the bed and walked over to the table that she had set up her reading table. Reaching out she rubbed the glass ball softly enjoying the firm, but smooth feeling of the glass. Around her finger was the star ring. She smiled as she moved her hand from the glass ball and to the ring. This is what made her Spica Zodiac P.I.; her mother had passed the title down to her. She finally felt tried enough to try to sleep. Changing into an outfit that had already been picked out for her, it was a white tank top and some baggy gray sweats. She liked the way the outfit felt on her tried body and she slid into the bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

Lili woke up to a bell; it was really high pitched and was loud. She opened her eyes to find herself somewhere she didn't recognize, after getting out of the bed she remembered where she was and smiled. She didn't think the murder was a good thing but she knew she was going to enjoy trying to figure out how things worked here in the U.S. She opened one of the dressers that was in her room and found a pile of clothing. She pulled it out and laughed, it was just what she wanted something comfortable. It was a pair of form fitting jeans and another tank top colored like camouflage and a black jacket. She hadn't been outside of the house in daytime yet and couldn't wait. All she could remember from yesterdays moving in Chaos was trees. She then turned her head back to the still beeping clock and pushed the button to turn it off. She found a small backpack had been set out on a television in the corner of her room. She walked over to it and looked inside. The backpack held sunscreen, her cell phone, which had gone missing the day before, a snack bar, and a pair of sunglasses. She pulled the sunglasses onto her head and closed the backpack. She slipped it onto her shoulders and left her bedroom closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and out of the house, she gasped. All around her was trees and dirt roads, some of the information packs she had read during the flight from her home and here had said something about living in a forestry area. She slipped the backpack off and pulled out her cell phone, she had a text message. She opened it and almost broke out laughing. 

"I woke up this morning to some annoying beeping and it was the alarm clock. I didn't think that I would have time to talk to you over the summer, but I don't have anything to do today." She smiled it had been a few years since the day her mother had come back into her life. Lili thought the message might be from Hiro, but it didn't really sound like him.. "You wouldn't believe this, but I'm not the only one new in town another family moved in around the same time I did. Which was yesterday. No one has seen them yet." Lili couldn't believe it, not only was she also in America Hiro was here! She text messaged him back then turned off her phone, although she hated being away from Hiro she wanted a few hours alone. She walked down the dirt road for a long time, her thoughts wondering. She felt free, she then heard footsteps in front of her, and it was a guy around her age. He was maybe twenty, he had light brown hair and she could tell he had green eyes. He had a backpack on his back similar to hers. He smiled and waved when he looked up and saw her.

"I thought I had almost missed you, I sent you a text. Did you read it?" She looked at the guy and sighed. She had no idea who it was, taking out her cell phone she looked on its screen. There weren't any new messages, looking back up at him she almost jumped. "So you did get the message, sorry I didn't say it wasn't Hiro text messaging you. Oh before I forget my names Mark. I guess you could say I am Hiro-sans half brother." He did resemble Hiro from the body figure and the way he held himself. Lili didn't know what to say so she opened her mouth and let anything slip out,

"The message said that no one has seen the new neighbors or knows who they are." Lili smiled as she heard that logic had somehow stayed with her through her shock.

"It did, but I didn't say that I didn't know who. I kind of wanted to surprise you." He said a light blush forming on his cheeks, "I mean if my brother likes you, then your kind of special to me." He turned even darker pink, "What I meant was that…" He stopped. He gave her this hopeless look that made her smile.

"Don't worry I know what you mean." She heard a soft ringing noise and the guy blushed again. Taking out his cell phone he answered, his blush fell from his face.

"Another victim." He said then without another word he turned and ran the way he had come from. He motioned with his hand for her to follow him. She wished she had remembered to read her horoscope for the day before she had left the house. Shaking her head she ran after him, after a few minutes of running she could see another house on the side of the road. A car was parked out front. "Come on! Get in the car! We have to go! If you don't trust me call your dad." The earlier impression of Mark seemed to fade, as she listened to him. He had lost all traces of his shyness. The moment he was called to duty he became serious. She dialed her dads cell to hear her mother's voice,

"Trust people who will lead, leave those who would fall behind." She wasn't sure what her mother had meant, and even if it really was her mother she shook her head and ran for the car. She hopped in and looked at Mark.

"I guess I should trust you, huh?" Mark smiled. Then in one fluid motion he put the key into the ignition turned the key and took off.

* * *

Once they reached the victims house he slowed down and parked. He jumped out of the car and began walking up to the house. She followed him and made sure to close the door behind her. She ran to catch up with him and smiled at a cop who let them pass. The victim faced one of the windows in the living room. Her eyes where closed, and she looked almost as if she was sleeping. She was very pretty and she was wearing a blue dress. If you looked closely you could tell she wasn't breathing, she had a sad smile on her lips. "They say she was killed with poison, painless. Just like all the others." Mark said. She hadn't noticed that he had left her side and returned with a note in his hand. "They say she was holding this." Lili looked down at the note and picked it up, her father had somehow gotten here before them and was talking to another cop. The note said, 'Another beauty living another pained life, she was so perfect if only her voice could touch the stars.' 

"She was a mute, her aunt came to visit her and saw her like this. She didn't touch her, which is odd. She just called the police." Mark took the card back and handed it to another person. She had lost track of who was in the room.

"What was her birthday?" Lili asked still looking down at her lifeless body. She could tell Mark was confused by the question, but he looked down at some paper work that was on a table nearby.

"Looks like she was a summer baby, just like her name suggests August Hunter. Lets see here, its says August twenty fifth, nineteen eighty-six." Lili nodded.

" I need to go for a walk." Mark didn't seem surprised.

"Okay, maybe I will see you later then?" He asked then without waiting for a response he went over to the girl and began talking to some of the other people in the room. She left the house and walked till she was out of sight of the house. She then walked into the woods; after she thought she found a safe distance did she hold out her hand.

"Demeter, Spirit, of the Virgo. Answer your master. Come out of the ring!" Lili called her eyes closed in concentration; she then opened her eyes to see the little spirit.

"A case to the Virgo?" Demeter asked. A small smile played on her lips, she was glad to see Lili again.

"Yes, August Hunter born August twenty fifth, nineteen eighty-six." Lili looked at Demeter then added, "She died today, I need to know her horoscope for today." Demeter looked Lili in the eyes.

"Before we start, your eyebrows are the wrong shape for your face, and your left shoe is untied." Lili almost lost it, but she bent down and tied her shoelace then looked at Demeter.

"Thank you, I will fix my eyebrows and shoe laces later." Lili thought that she wouldn't have much trouble handling Demeter, but she was. "Can you please tell me the horoscope?" Demeter smiled.

"Yes I can!" She then held the crystal ball in front of her. "You will find peace in knowing that everything will be okay, but be careful not everything is as it seems. Even the most beautiful flowers can be ugly." Demeter took a breath, "Key images revealing the truth of the day are a white flower and a window." Lili looked at the flower and pulled out a small piece of paper. She drew the flower as best she could then the window.

"Thank you Demeter." Demeter smiled then went back into the ring. "Not everything is as it seems." Lili told herself, "You will find peace." She began walking back to the house and bumped into her father.

"All down here!" He said with a large grin on his face, "We found some footprints!" He then pointed behind him, "I have to go back to the office, but Mark said he will drive you back home!" With that her father disappeared back into a crowd of others. She walked over to Mark and waved. He smiled and opened the car door for her.

"How was your walk?" Mark asked cheerfully, Lili didn't understand how people could be so happy after dealing with a murder.

"Mark I don't feel like talking at the moment." Mark seemed to get the hint and went silent. He pulled in front of her house and she jumped out, "Thanks for the ride." Without another word she headed back inside of the house. "It's not even three yet and I am exhausted!" She walked up the stairs and back to her bedroom. She took off her shoes and the backpack. Falling heavily onto her bed, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream.

* * *

Okay first Chapter done! I hope you like it, it's a little long and nothing much has happened, but do keep in mind this was only the first Chapter. Please review, I love to see what people think I should do and what you think might happen! 


	2. An Explaination and a Poem

Hello everyone, it is I, Forgotten Words best friend, who she amazingly trusts with her fanfiction account. Is she insane? Must be if she really thinks of me as her best friend.

Forgotten Words' computer is down! Yes you heard me, down! Do not worry though, she will be back, but it may take some time. I do not have the details. Please be patient. I know you must be depressed or upset about this, and how this isn't a real chapter, but I wrote a poem in honor of Forgotten Words absence instead. If you would like you can read it and go "What the? Talentless bitch!"

It's a sorry tale to tell

But the truth must be spoken

The child of twilight

Comes with the autumn wind

To speak the terrible words

Or are they the forgotten words?

Forgotten words, where have you gone?

Return to us once again

Let us hear your tale

Your voice that entraps us

Makes us hold our breath

You are different

Forgotten words return to us

The longer you are gone

The more will await your arrival

So you see

Forgotten words

You are not so forgotten


	3. The Scent Of Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Zodiac P.I or any of its characters.

Warning: This is a murder mystery, if you get sick easy, please detain from reading the text below.

* * *

Lili sat on her bed staring at the paper she had printed from the computer. It was the flower in the crystal ball that Demeter had shown her. The flower was known to have no taste and smelled like vanilla when freshly cut. It was a very potent poison that numbed the entire body, but sharpened the senses. It grew only in the heart of a forest and only during a certain time of the year, this time of the year, summer. She sighed heavily. Anyone who could backpack easily through the woods would be able to collect this flower. The only thing that would help her is that the flower was only poisonous when it still had the sent of vanilla. It was a very delicate poison and one that would become safe after a day or two after being cut.

A knock on her door brought her back to the present. However she wasn't sure who it could be because, her Mom and Dad always just barged in. "Can I come in?" The voice sounded familiar and it took a while for her to place the voice. She almost called out Hiro, but it wasn't his voice.

"Mark? I think you can come in." She said as she carefully slid the paper under her pillow, he was with the cops and she did everything in her power to stay ahead of them. After a few seconds of hesitation Mark's head popped into view.

"The shoe print was too common to do any good." He ran his hand through his hair and began again, "Are you okay? You didn't seem to feel okay yesterday." Lili smiled softly.

"Thank you, but there is no need to be worried I'm fine. It was just…" She dropped off to make it seem like she really was uncomfortable with the subject, "She was just so peaceful." Mark nodded.

"Yes, they all looked like that. It looks almost as if they had just fallen asleep. The murderer is getting better. It is almost as if he knows the victims and that they trust him completely." Lili noticed he labeled the murderer as a male. She made a mental note and put it in the back of her mind. She would try to figure it out a little later.

"I want to make it up to you. I really shouldn't have brought you with me to the crime scene. It's just that I thought you…" He dropped the sentence with a slight blush on his cheeks. Lili made sure not to allow a sigh to escape her lips.

"I have been to many crime scenes, some at my very school. I have seen people killed in many ways. This one however seems different. I just needed some fresh air to think clearly." She watched his face carefully to see if any emotions flashed across his face that would make her think he was the murderer. However his body language only told her he was surprised.

"Lili!" was the only warning she received before her father barged into the room. "I have horrible news! The footprint we found matches the fashion for teens in America so any one could have done it!" He shook his head then laughed, "But I will find this killer! Oh and Mark, Laura is looking for you. It was something about missing equipment." Mark sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"See you around Lili. Did she say where she would be?" Mark asked as he gave her a wave over his shoulder as he began to walk away. Her dad followed Mark out the door of her bedroom.

Lili laughed silently in her head and pulled out her cell phone. While Mark had been talking to her she had received a call. She flipped it open to see who had called her. She was sure her reputation hadn't reached this small corner of the world yet, so she thought it wouldn't be a text asking for help.

Besides she had left that phone in Japan and had someone else running in her place for the time being. Her mother had been training one of her friend's daughters in the task of solving crimes. The girl who was to be the substitute for Lili had promised to fill in for her while she was in America. Lili was not worried that her substitute would try to take her place. Her substitute didn't want to do it full time.

She pushed the thoughts of her one of her closet friends and her substitute from her mind. She needed to stay on top of things here in America. She glanced down at the cell phones screen and smiled the phone call belonged to Hiro. She smiled and hit the send button. However she only reached the message machine, "Hey Hiro it's me. Call me soon okay?" She hung up and looked sadly at the machine. He was somewhere near here and she still didn't know where yet.

Her cell phone rang ripping her out of her depressing thoughts. "Hello?"

"It's Mark. Laura is calling everyone in. The killer has stuck again. Do you need a ride?" Mark's voice betrayed some kind of nervousness. Lili could not tell why he was so nervous. In fact she wasn't even sure if it was nervousness. Lili stood there with the phone up to her ear unsure if she really wanted to be driven around my Mark again. The lack of trust between her and Mark was interesting. She wasn't sure why she was wary about Mark. He had done nothing wrong other then support her and her father. He had even taken the time to call her and let her know what was happening.

"Yes. That would be nice. My mother has my car." Lili replied pushing the thoughts of wariness. She knew it was wrongly placed, but she did decide to grab the can of pepper spray her dad had urged on her not so long ago. She trusted in her ability to fight back and get away if need be, but the pepper spray in her small black backpack made her feel much better. "I'll meet you out front."

"I'll be there soon. I am not too far away." Mark replied then added, "See you soon!" Then with a click the phone call ended. Lili closed the flip phone and slid it into her front pocket. One that was put away she grabbed a light blue jacket from her bed and pulled it on. She then slid the backpack she had just put the pepper spray in on over the jacket. She then jogged down the stairs and pushed the door open. She spun on her heel once outside the door and closed it behind her. With a quick jerk motion with her hand she locked the door with her house key and then slid it back around her neck, tucking it beneath her shirt where it belonged.

It was cold, but not so cold that she was bothered by it. She was just lucky she hadn't happened upon rain yet. She heard that the place she lived in was noted to rain non stop. She walked to the first step leading down into the gravel driveway and sat down. She knew the wait would not be long, but the time she had she spent wondering what could have happened. She also wondered what kind of memento the killer had left for the police this time. She would have used the time she had now to read the girl's fortune, but she didn't know her birthday or her name. This time, she would just have to wait.

Mark's truck pulled up the drive way and parked not far from where Lili was sitting. She stood up and jogged to the passenger side and pulled the door open. She swung herself up into the seat without any problem and then shut the truck door. She pulled her backpack off her back and set it in her lap.

"I don't know much at the moment, but I am sure we will know all there is to know at this time in a few minutes. It is not too long of a drive to the victim's home." Lili did not reply but kept her eyes on the road.

They drove in silence and that silence was only broken once when Mark's cell phone rang. The drive as Mark had said was not a long one, but it was far enough away that she knew she could not have walked there in time to see the crime scene.

They both got out of the truck once he parked it next to a few other police cars. The crime scene was full of people in coats. It didn't really matter to her who they where, because she knew the killer wasn't one of them. Not one of the coats trying to solve the crime. She wasn't sure why she knew this, but she did. She also knew that although the killer wasn't in one of the white coats, she knew he might be near. It was then in a sickening moment when she saw mark was not wearing a white coat and never had. She pushed the thought away once more.

"Oh there you are!" The voice belonged to one of the white coats. "We found another little hint on the porch. It was a wax figurine with the victim's likeness. There was a card as well. It said, 'To be a granter of wishes is all one needs to do. May this angel of art fly to meet her beloved grandfather.' " The white coat paused as if waiting for the information to settle in their minds before he continued. "The victim was suffering from madness brought on by the death of her only living relative. As the card states it was her grandfather's death that caused the illness to settle in her mind."

"What was her name? What was her birthday?" Lili asked as was her custom. The white coat did not pause. Just spit the information out like he was happy she had asked.

"Her name was Crystal White, born January seventh, 1984." Lili nodded to this information in silent thanks. She was about to make an excuse to leave to ask the woman's fortune, when Mark excused himself.

"I need to go. I meet you here in an hour if you need a ride. I have something's I have to do. My job you see?" he laughed softly and then turned and trotted towards the house Lili didn't want to go into. She already knew the scent of vanilla would fill the house. Such a soft relaxing fragrance which held the most deadly of secrets.

* * *

Okay there we are! Another full chapter done. Let's see, a hint, a hint…How about. 

"When things turn from bad to worse another surprise comes to life. America has their own mysterious heroine who solves crimes and goes by the name of Mira. Another player steps up onto the playing field. He calls himself Algol. No one really knows what his intentions are, but everyone is sure they are not going to be good."


End file.
